


What Do You Get The Man Who Has Everything?

by Zyxst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Reader gives Tony a special gift.





	What Do You Get The Man Who Has Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon Operation: Rabbit - https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3dsl7i

The throng of well-wishers swarming the ballroom in Stark Tower created a thick haze of body heat  
and buzzing cacophany of voices. You stood on the sidelines, a gin & tonic in one hand and a tiny  
gift bag in the other. The gift was totally unnecessary. Tony Stark, billionaire, certainly had  
no need of any material items from people when he had to ability to either buy or build whatever  
he desired.

You came from a wealthy family filled with eccentrics. Compared to the others, you eccentricity   
was on the mild side. You always wore sneakers with a matching hat. Tonight, you wore a red bucket  
hat decorated with gold glitter with a gold and red ribbon tied around the crown. Your sneakers  
were similar red with gold glitter and golden laces. You'd gone with a simple black dress to off-set  
the bright accessories. 

Glancing around, you found the birthday boy parting the thick crowd akin to Moses with the Red Sea.  
A tumbler of bourbon in his left hand as he greeted select guests with a handshake. He spotted you  
and waved with a shout. "THERE SHE IS!"

Raising your drink as a return salute, you made your way to him. "Happy birthday, Tony," you said  
as you pressed a friendly kiss to his cheek. You swung the gift bag in his face with a grin.

He sent you a look. "I said no gifts."

Laughing, you replied, "Just take it and enjoy yourself."

"Fine, fine. Who am I to turn down a beautiful woman?" Tony sighed. He exchanged his drink for the  
bag, then removed a plain white box from inside. He squinted at you before opening the box. The  
customized business cards sent him into a fit of loud laughter. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/48821644122/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
